


The Slaked Vengeance

by Missy



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Ficlet, M/M, Synchronicity, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Of course, Inigo and Fezzik are drift compatible.





	The Slaked Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kormantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/gifts).



The Slaked Vengeance is a beautiful machine. Beautiful, and deadly – she’s taken out more kaiju than Godzilla, and all to the tune of some very witty punnage. 

Fezzik and Inigo have been drift compatible since they were recruited into the Brute Squad. They’ve never really questioned their easy harmony – they know it’s effective and in the heat of battle there’s nothing more important.

The others around them find them quite remarkable and unique. Westley and Buttercup on the Steel Determination, especially. They share a hangar with those two and they never seem to fully understand the bond they share. 

But they didn’t need to, especially when the Slaked Vengeance is out there protecting all of Florin from disaster.


End file.
